livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Criil Charmalin (Lughart)
Basic Information Race: Merfolk Class: Barbarian Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Chaotic good Languages: Common, aquan Deity: Abilities STR: 16 +3 (10 pts) DEX: 14 +2 (02 pts)(+2 racial) CON: 16 +3 (05 pts)(+2 racial) INT: 08 -1 (-2 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (00 pts) CHA: 16 +0 (05 pts)(+2 racial) Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 15 = + CON (03) + FC (00) (Barbarian) AC: 18 = + DEX (02) + Armor (04) + Shield (00) + Natural (02) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (02) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 16 = + Armor (04) + Shield (00) + Natural (02) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +02 = (02) + Misc (00) BAB: +01 = (01) CMB: +04 = (01) + STR (03) + Misc (00) CMD: 16 = + BAB (01) + STR (03) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +05 = (02) + CON (03) + Misc (00) Reflex: +02 = (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Will: +00 = (00) + WIS (00) + Misc (00) (+2 in rage) Speed: 15', 50' swim Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics Glaive: Attack: +04 = (01) + STR (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d10+4 slashing, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Reach Kukri: Attack: +04 = (01) + Ability (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 18-20/x2 Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (DEX), +2 (CON), +2 (CHA) Size: Medium Speed: 5', 50' swim Favored Class: Oracle Low-Light Vision: See twice as far as humans in dim light Amphibian: Breathes water and air Natural armor: +2 Class Features Barbarian Armor/Weapons: Proficient with simple and martial weapons, light armor, medium armor and shields(except tower shield) Rage: 7 rounds per day, rounds do not need to be consecutive. +4 STR and CON, +2 to will saves, -2 AC. Can't use carisma, dexterity or intelligence based skills except intimidate, fly, acrobatics & ride. Can end rage as a free action, but this leaves him fatigued for double the time spent in rage. Can't enter rage while exhausted or fatigued. Fast movement: Increase land speed by 10', unless wearing heavy armmor or carrying a heavy load. Class 02 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Power attack (Lvl 1): Free action, -1 attack for +2 damage, +3 with two-handed. Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Skills Skill Points: 03 = (04) + INT (-1)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Barbarian) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 00 0 0 2 -2 +0 Appraise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Bluff 03 0 0 3 +0 Climb 05 1 3 3 -2 +0 Craft ( ) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Diplomacy 00 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 -1 -2 +0 Disguise 03 0 0 3 +0 Escape Artist 03 0 0 3 -2 +0 Fly 03 0 0 3 -2 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 3 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 07 1 3 3 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 -1 +0 Linguistics 0 0 -1 +0 Perception 04 1 3 0 +0 Perform ( ) 03 0 0 3 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 01 0 0 3 -2 +0 Sense Motive 00 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 3 -2 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 -1 +0 Stealth 00 0 0 2 -2 +0 Survival 00 0 0 0 +0 Swim 09 0 0 3 -2 +8 (racial) Use Magic Device 0 0 3 +0 Traits Dirty fighting (Combat): +1 weapon damage while flanking Magical knack (Magic): +2 caster level. This cannot increase caster level above hit dice. Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Chain shirt 100 gp 25 lb Glaive 8 gp 10 lb Kukri 8 gp 2 lb Alchemists fire 20 gp 1 lb Container (e.g. Backpack) 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Total Weight: 38 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-76 77-153 154-230 Finances PP: 00 GP: 14 SP: 00 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 19 Height: 7'9" long, about 5' at the tallest when standing up Weight: 243lb. Hair Color: Blood red Eye Color: Light blue Skin Color: Pale grey Appearance: Criil looks like a slender, muscular human with the lower torso of a fish with silvery scales. He has blood red hair, with fins of the same color on each side of the head, at the elbows, on the hip and along the tail. Criil wears simple humanoid clothes and chainmail when on the surface, but finds a safe place to store them when he retreats out to sea. Whether on sea or land he likes to wear a necklace with shark teeth and various bracelets, and carries an inwards curved knife made of stone. Unlike most other merfolk, who move across dry land on their hands and tail, Criil has learned to walk upringt from spending long periods of time on the surface. Using a staff or polearm as a walking stick he keeps himself standing and walks with a limping gait. During combat, when his hands are full, he moves across the ground slithering like a snake, and while much slower than the average human he can still reach surprising speeds. Demeanor: Criil loves Venza and everything about it. He often crawls up the gangplanks in Venzas docks and spends days enjoying the citys wonders before returning to the sea. He is especially fascinated by fire, which he sees as a mysterious and seductive force. In addition to the city itself, Criil loves Venzas people, and enjoys hearing about their lives and tell them about his own. He can, however, be more unpleasant to people not of the city, and to other aquatic folk when he meets them. Background: Like a farmboy growing tired of his dreary life, Criil hated the community he was born in. He grew up in a village of merfolk a few miles off the coast of Venza, and as a child he liked perching himself on a reef and watching the lights of the city at night. His parents warned him to stay away from the land and it's people, but as Criil got more interrested in surface life he also got more ostracized by the inhabitants of the sea, and this in turn made him more eager to leave. Criil was one of his tribes warriors, and was educated in the use of weapons from an early age. Devoid of any military structure, the merfolk taught their fighters by pitting them against stronger and stronger opponents until they died or was accepted as worthy combatants. Criil found that he was strongest when he let the battle take him over, and developed a ferocious fighing style like that of a shark. The chief of the tribe decidede he had to be tested against an actual shark, and as his final test the tribe took Criil out to a remote reef far away from the village and left him there with shallow cuts all over his body. It didn't take long before a shark smelled the blood and came for him, and not long after Criil returned to his tribesmen with a neclace of jagged teeth, a trophy of his final test of manhood. It was this day that made Criil decide to leave the tribe behind. His father disowned him then and there, but Criil didn't care, he couldn't stay with a people who would leave him for dead just to see if he'd survive. He swam to Venza as fast as he could, but at first he was too scared to show himself. He kept to the waters of the bay, spying on the boats and dockworkers, and made himself a home in the water under the planks. After a while he swam to the surface and started talking to the sailors and fishermen. He brought them pearls from the deep and they gave him other trinkets in return. The first night after he dared stick his head above the surface, Criil saw the most beautiful thing in his life. He had long wondered what lit up the city at night, but this was the first time he ever saw fire, and it enchanted him. It took another three days until he worked up the courage to climb up to land and take a look up close, and then he got burned for the first time as well. This only strengthened the intrigue he felt about fire, and he kept going up every night to look at the torches and bonfires. After a while he was feeling more at home on land around the docks than in his burrow under them, and though he still slept there most nights, he spent longer and longer wandering around the city, spending money he got from selling pearls and coral on entertainment, food and other pleasures he never had under the sea. Greatest love: Fire Greatest fear: Lightning Greatest dream: Growing legs Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Category:unfinished Category:In Progress/Character